


Incentive

by SilverSie



Series: Strange Magic Week 2016 [5]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Strange Magic Week 2016, Tension that could be sexual if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSie/pseuds/SilverSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Queen isn't happy with a certain King about a certain Potion being stolen.</p><p>For Strange Magic Week Day 5: Role Reversal AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

“ _Where._ ” The Queen circled around him, sword raised.

“ _Is._ ” The tip of the blade scraped ever so lightly against the skin of his throat.

“ _My._ ” She steps to him, razor-sharp edge pressed dangerously close as it lifts his chin, and her face comes within inches of his.

“ ** _Potion?_** ”

He can’t hold back the smirk and the bite in his voice, “Oh, did Her Majesty the Queen need that?”

She snarls at him, pressing the flat of her blade against the underside of his jaw. “Watch yourself, _goblin_ , or you’ll lose your _head_.”

“I didn’t take your silly _potion, **fairy**_.” His shoulders rattle and he snarls right back, “Do I seem like I would even _want_ such a thing?”

Her face is set in a grim scowl as her sword then trails to the chitin of his shoulder. “So you’re suggesting,” she gives his scales a hard tap, making his wings flare and a low growl emanate from his throat (she tilts her head at that,) “That one of your _subjects_ managed to not only steal a primrose, but sneak into _my castle and **into my dungeon**?_ ” She actually has the gall to  _laugh_. “I have a hard time believing they could find their own _tails_ on most days.”

He glowers at her in response, “You’d be _surprised_ what all we _lowly goblins_ could do.” His shoulders rattle slightly again and he bites out as an afterthought, “Your _highness_.”

Something in her hesitates at that, but she taps her sword hard on the ground. “ _Regardless._ If you truly believe one of _your_ subjects capable, then as their leader I expect you to take full responsibility for their actions.” She snaps her fingers, the sharp noise echoing in the throne room.

In the next moment more guards come escorting none other than his mother, and at the sight the guards on either side of him have to restrain him (with moderate difficulty). The Fairy Queen raises her sword to his chest again at the outburst.

“ _What is the meaning of this?_ ” His voice is but the growl of a beast, and at his vicious look the queen only shrugs a slender shoulder, making his rage boil even hotter.

“Incentive, we’ll say. Your mother will stay with me until I get my potion back. But don’t worry yourself, my dear King,” she’s suddenly in his face again with her wings flared and her blade on his skin and he thinks about how easy it would be to tear her throat out with his teeth. “I’ll take _good care of her_.” Her voice drops to a teasing whisper that makes his skin crawl.

She withdraws from him and with a wave of her hand the guard physically guides his mother out another door.

“ _Watch those hands_ , buddy—“

“Gently, now,” the queen cuts off the woman’s complaints, “We don’t want to anger our dear Bog King further.” When the door closes she turns again towards him. “You have until sundown. You’re free to leave.” Her tone left no room for debate, and even as he snarls and curses at her retreating back she simply follows after the guard that took his mother.

 

* * *

 

The Goblin Queen Mother was seated at a fancy tea table (one of many in this wide, sunlit room) and looking quite irritated with her arms crossed and her face set in a scowl when Queen Marianne arrives. She pays this sour mood no mind, passing the table by to cross the room to a hutch where tea was steeping. When a guard moves to assist her she waves them off, and with a motion to the door every guard vacated the room, leaving the two women alone.

“Goblins are also partial to berries, if I remember correctly,” she said off-hand, preparing two tea cups and a platter full of pastries, “I do hope that applies to tea as well.”

When she brings the snacks over the gobliness eyes them warily. Marianne raises a brow.

“It’s just blueberry, your Majesty.”

Silence for a moment. “Griselda.”

Queen Marianne paused in sipping her tea. “I’m sorry?”

“Call me Griselda,” she said again with finality, reaching for a blueberry tart. “You’re not what I expected, my dear.”

“Because I’m civil to my prisoners? Or the royalty, at least.” She sips her tea. “And it’s _Marianne_.”

Griselda makes an intrigued hum, “Was it civil when you had your sword at my son’s throat?”

“ _Your son_ will bring me my potion if he knows what’s good for him, royalty or not.” She may have grit her teeth while saying it.

The gobliness narrows her eyes slightly, before actually giving a casual shrug. “It’s about time he’s met his match.”

The Queen chokes on her tea, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“You’re a tough one. That’s good.”

Her face was blank for a few seconds too long until she finally says flatly, “If you’re trying to set me up with your son, it’s not going to work.”

The grin on Griselda’s face is decisive. “My dear, you don’t know me.”


End file.
